


Mastering Mitaka

by Hawkforte



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Spanking, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkforte/pseuds/Hawkforte
Summary: Petty Officer Thanisson has an interesting proposition for Lieutenant Mitaka.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPanda/gifts).



> Happy birthday, TinyPanda! You wanted a story where Thanisson took Mitaka to "pound town". This is what I came up with! Enjoy.

Dopheld Mitaka was both giddy and anxious. He worked his ass off to be the top of his academy class and it finally paid off. He had received his assignment this morning. He would be packing his few possessions and boarding the next shuttle to his new post on board the Finalizer.  
When he stepped onto the bridge of the Finalizer, it hadn’t occured to Dopheld that the slim Petty Officer sitting at the station to his right would soon own him.  
The affair started after Lieutenant Mitaka came back from delivering the news of the droid’s escape to Lord Ren. Petty Officer Thanisson had found his crumpled form next to the sparking mass of destroyed equipment. He had helped Mitaka get to the infirmary. After they treated Mitaka, Thanisson had taken him back to his quarters and watched over him while he slept. It was the first time since he stepped aboard the Finalizer that Mitaka had gotten a decent night’s sleep.  
A few days after the droid incident, Thanisson approached Mitaka with an interesting proposition, and a way for both men to find a release. 

A feeling of fulfillment washed over him, giving him a sense that this was his true state of being. Mitaka shivered as Thanisson ran his slim clever hands from his chest to his cock.  
“You’ll look so pretty in the silver I bought for you.” He let Than’s words wash over him. “The cage is to remind you who you belong to.” Thanisson picked up the small silver cage from the table. He carefully slipped the ring around Mitaka’s sack brining it tight up against his body teasing the tip of his cock with the slim metal wand before sliding the sound in. The jingle of the lock snapping shut echoed in his head.

Lieutenant Mitaka shifted slightly in his seat trying to hide his flush as the material of his uniform brushed against the metal caging him. It was difficult to pay attention to General Hux’s presentation when every movement brought his focus back to his caged cock. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Than’s hands felt as they gripped his hips, the flutter of breath as he leaned in to bite at his neck. Logically he knew this is exactly what Than wanted when he locked him up this morning. Every movement Mitaka made would remind him of Than’s possession.  
Sitting made the metal squeeze his glands ever so slightly. It was driving him crazy! When Hux finally concluded the meeting Mitaka’s relief was almost palpable.  
His shift was over and he had been so very good all day. The slight spring in his walk had the lock bouncing against his balls with each step. Anticipation built as he opened the door to his quarters to find Thanisson waiting for him.  
Thanisson watched as Mitaka gently shut the door and slid the lock into place. Mitaka walked across the room and began stripping, taking care to fold each piece of clothing as it came off.  
“Very good, pet.” Thanisson said as Mitaka knelt at his feet. He stroked a hand down Mitaka’s head allowing the other man to lean into the stroke. He tapped his foot against Mitaka’s lock, taking pleasure in the groan that escaped Mitaka’s lips. “Have you been a good boy today?”  
“Yes,” Mitaka nodded almost frantically.  
“Yes, what?” The sharp slap across his cheek reminded Mitaka of his error.  
“Yes, Sir. Thank you for the correction, Sir.” Mitaka’s eyes pleaded for forgiveness.  
“Now, now, pet. You know how this works.” Thanisson spoke as he led Mitaka towards the desk. He smirked as Mitaka bent over the desk and curled his fingers around the edge. Than ran a finger over the smooth pale cheeks being presented to him. He glanced up at the mirror he’d placed in front of the desk in time to see Mitaka’s eyes flutter closed in anticipation. With a wicked leer Thanisson drew back his hand and brought it down with a sharp slap across Mitaka’s ass. “Eyes open! You know the rules, Taka. Count for me.”  
“One.” The word shuddered out of him as the blows rained down on his upturned ass. His cage pinged obscenely against the metal desk. “Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.” Mitaka was panting now as his cock began to harden only to have the cage tighten. “Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty.” Tears began to track down his cheeks. “Please, Sir!”  
Thanisson stroked a hand down Mitaka’s reddened ass as he opened the top drawer to retrieve the lube. He took a moment to admire his work as he coated his fingers and pushed the first one into Mitak’s tight hole. “So tight back here, Taka. You could make diamonds!” Than chuckled at Mitaka’s garbled response as he added a second finger and continued to prepare him.  
Mitaka lost track of time as the sensations washed over him. His brilliant mind finally letting go of the tight control in which he kept it. In this floating subspace that only Thanisson could bring him, he could just be himself. His surroundings came back in a rush as he felt Thanisson press the head of his home.  
“Ah there you are, my little Taka. Did you have a good trip?” Thanisson laughed quietly as Mitaka glared at him over his shoulder. He gave one sharp smack to Mitaka’s ass before thrusting in, reveling in the tight fit.  
Thanisson took Mitaka with brutal strokes, enjoying the moans that escaped the other man. The chastity cage clinked against the desk with every thrust.  
“Please, Sir! I need to come. Please let me come!” Mitaka begged. He felt Thanisson reach down and pop the lock on his cage. He nearly wept in relief as Than slid the chastity cage off and set it on the desk by Mitaka’s head.  
“Remember, you don’t get to come before I do. You know what happened last time.” Mitaka shudder at the words, remembering the week of frustration he endured when he had come before Thanisson. Not wanting to repeat that week of chastity and edging, Mitaka bit his lip and held on.  
“Good Boy.” Thanisson’s words were almost his undoing. He clenched his hole around Thanisson’s cock, milking him. He allowed a small smile of triumph as he felt Than fill him.  
“Come for me, Taka.” Mitaka let go, the orgasm rushing through him as he came on the floor. He shivered as Thanisson pulled out a trickle of semen sliding down Mitaka’s balls. He heard Thanisson open the drawer again and quivered in anticipation.  
“I want you to be nice and open for me when I take you again so we’re just going to put this plug in. I want all that come to stay in and keep you slicked up.” At those words Thanisson slid the plug into Mitaka’s well-used ass. He gave the right cheek a sharp smack before stepping back and allowing Mitaka to rise from the desk.  
As Mitaka pushed up from the desk, he felt his legs give a little as the blood rushed back. Thanisson caught him by the arm and helped him stand.  
Mitaka closed his eyes as Thanisson ran his fingers through Mitaka’s hair, pulling him in and kissing him fiercely. “I love you, Taka. Now get some rest. You’ll need it later.”  
“I love you, too, Than.” Mitaka opened his eyes to meet Thanisson’s gaze. “Thank you.” He whispered.  
Thanisson smiled as he watched the lieutenant weave towards the bed before flopping face down in the middle. It was such a pleasure to watch him. Shaking his head he followed Mitaka’s path to the bed, sliding in, and pulling Mitaka close. He huffed a laugh as Mitaka snuggled closer. Their duties would call them away soon enough but this time was theirs and Thanisson planed on utilizing the time to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought this would be my first work posted here. Feel free to leave comments and/or Kudos! I've got three other Star Wars stories in the works and could use some motivation to finish them.


End file.
